


Diamonds, So Wild I Cannot Tame 'Em (Remix)

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian only get partway to Indianapolis before the car breaks down. When Mandy falls asleep, they find a way to occupy their time.</p>
<p>This is a remix of a previous fic that was from Mandy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds, So Wild I Cannot Tame 'Em (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamonds, So Wild I Cannot Tame 'Em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097379) by [melissmallfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic). 



Of course the car broke down on the way to Indianapolis. Why wouldn’t it? It wasn’t bad enough that Mickey had been coerced into driving his sister three hours in the blazing heat to live with a man who was all but guaranteed to beat her to death someday, the car had to kick the bucket not even halfway there.

At least they’d been smart enough to drive at night. And thankfully Ian had gone with them, which was probably the only reason Mickey and Mandy hadn’t killed each other yet.

Mandy was sitting on the trunk of the car, trying Iggy’s cell again. 

Mickey walked to the front hood, where Ian was leaning against the bumper, lighting a cigarette. He handed it to Mickey after taking a quick drag.

“Sucks,” Ian said. 

Blowing smoke out his nose, Mickey rolled his eyes. “I told you she could take the fuckin’ bus.”

Ian opened his mouth to respond, but shut it when he heard the sound of Mandy actually getting through to Iggy. “Hallelujah.” 

“Oh please, you think shithead’s gonna get here anytime soon?”

Ian smirked and crooked a finger through one of Mickey’s belt loops, pulling him closer. “We could find a way to kill time.”

It would have been too easy to blame the temperature for the flush Mickey felt on the back of his neck. He allowed himself to be drawn in, but put his hands out when they were still a few inches apart.

“Yeah, ‘cause the idea of fucking you with my sister in the backseat really gets me going.”

Now it was Ian’s turn to roll his eyes. “God, Mick, I never realized you were so  _vanilla_.”

Mickey put up his middle finger and opened the driver’s side door, getting in. Ian joined him in the passenger seat a few seconds later. He reclined his seat as far back as it would go, looking down at his lap and back up at Mickey. “Think you could fit?”

“Fuck off.”

The back door opened and Mandy climbed in.

“Moron’s bringing us a new ride. Let’s pray it’s sometime this month.”

Ian craned his head around to give her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, Mands, but we'll get ya there. Just try to get some shut eye, yeah?"

"Whatever," she said, putting her purse against the partially lowered window and using it as a pillow. 

“Turn the car back on, we can listen to the radio,” Ian said quietly. 

“Dead is dead, Gallagher. Use your phone.”

“Don’t wanna drain the battery. Entertain me?” He shifted a bit so his body was angled towards Mickey, one hand behind his head and the other slipping dangerously close to his crotch. Mickey watched it with interest, but felt the icy tickle of anxiety at those two words. It felt like all he did lately was try to entertain Ian, but he never felt like he was keeping up. 

“Play with yourself, asshole.” 

Mickey looked out the window at the interstate. There were almost no cars on the road this time of night, and certainly none that would be stupid enough to stop. Good samaritans didn’t exist anymore as far as he knew. And good deeds rarely went unpunished, exhibit A being his charitable ass stuck in a hot car with his even hotter boyfriend and his cockblock of a sister in the backseat.

He looked up at the rearview mirror and saw that Mandy was fast asleep. It was something of a Milkovich hidden talent to pass out in uncomfortable places. He turned to say something about it to Ian and his mouth immediately went dry. The hand that had been behind his head was now up his own shirt, clearly in the vicinity of his nipple. And the other was now openly rubbing his hard-on through his jeans.

“Jesus,” Mickey whispered. He couldn’t have closed his mouth if he tried. And, like it always was with Ian, he felt like he’d gone from zero to one hundred, panting and desperate for him.

“You told me to play with myself,” Ian said, clearly pleased at Mickey’s reaction. “Wanna help?”

Mickey swallowed. Of course he wanted to. As much as he was annoyed at Mandy, the punishment of seeing he and Ian get it on didn’t really fit the crime. 

“You look like you got it covered.”

Ian pouted, but he had that glint in his eye that told Mickey he wasn’t actually upset, just trying to figure out the best way to torture him.

“If you don’t want to help...” Ian tugged at the top button of his jeans and it popped open easily. Mickey bit his lip as he watched Ian pull just a bit harder to loosen the rest. Thank fuck for button flys. The buttons popped open in way that looked absolutely obscene. He had no idea where he was getting the willpower to watch Ian’s dick strain against his underwear. 

With a bit more access, Ian slipped his fingers underneath his waistband. Mickey could only imagine by the way his fingers curled that they were wrapped around the base of his cock. The yellow glow from the streetlight made Ian’s pubic hair glint copper. All Mickey could think about was how badly he wanted to stick his face right there.

And that was it, his resistance seemed to evaporate into thin air. Before he even realized he was doing it, he was climbing over the console and into Ian’s lap, crushing their mouths together. Ian wasted no time, slipping his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and dragging one hand by the wrist down to his dick. 

Mickey pulled him free of his underwear and gave him a few dry strokes. Ian gasped into his mouth and bucked his hips up. Pulling back slightly, Mickey gave his palm a few good licks and went back to work.

Ian’s hands were everywhere. Tugging Mickey’s hair, sliding his fingertips from the small of his back up his spine, slick with sweat. He brought one hand around to press roughly against Mickey’s crotch, but Mickey batted it away. He felt weird enough getting Ian off in this situation, but he could justify it if he didn’t come himself. 

“Just--just let me do this,” he whispered. Ian nodded frantically and kissed him again. They stayed like that for a while, Mickey stroking him and kissing. Mickey felt like he was burning up, like Ian was on fire beneath him. He felt precum hitting his fingers, which made him go faster, harder. 

Ian grained then, thankfully muffled by their kiss. Mickey pulled off and put his hand over Ian's mouth.

"Be quiet," he hissed. "You're gonna wake her up."

"I'm trying," Ian whispered back. He licked a stripe up Mickey's neck. Mickey shuddered. He wanted Ian to fuck him more than he wanted to breathe, but it wasn’t going to happen.

"Well, try harder." 

"You're so fucking hot. Can't help it," Ian said quietly. He tried to pull Mickey's shirt up, but was stopped at belly level.

"No fucking way, if she wakes up what are you gonna tell her?"

"That it's hot as balls in here," Ian said, but he let the t-shirt go.

Mickey shook his head and leaned back down, kissing Ian again. Ian started sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip and spread both hands against Mickey’s chest under his shirt. His rough thumbs dragged against Mickey’s nipples and Mickey couldn’t hold back the moan at the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey whispered. "So hot, you're so fucking hot."

Mickey felt Ian’s hips buck up involuntarily and he was coming, faster than Mickey expected. But he managed to get his hands up to catch the mess. They kissed again, Ian's breath catching over and over again as he rode out his orgasm.

Naturally a stolen, busted car wasn’t going to have any napkins or tissues. So Mickey brought his hands up to his mouth, sucking and licking the come off his fingers. Ian watched him, his eyes barely open, his hands rhythmically squeezing Mickey’s sides. He wasn’t getting off for a while, but it still felt fucking worth it, to see Ian so wrecked. It was at least enough to quiet that voice in his head that had been telling him something wasn’t right between them.

After a little while Ian asked, "You want me to do you?"

"Nah, too weird. Plus Iggy could show up any second." Mickey leaned in and brushed his lips against Ian’s softly.

"Get ya on the way back then," Ian said, smiling. 

Mickey laughed quietly and nodded, before climbing awkwardly back into the driver's seat. He looked over at Ian as he buttoned his jeans back up. Ian shook his head, looking a bit awed. Again Mickey felt satisfied, like he’d done something right.

He was broken out of that spell of contentment when Mandy’s arm stretched arm out and he heard her yawn.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice sounding gravelly, but maybe too much so. She made eye contact with Mickey in the rearview mirror. He bit his lip, studying her face for signs that she'd heard what happened in the front seat.

"Half hour maybe," Ian answered.

"No sign of asshole, yet?" she asked, looking out the window as if she could make Iggy appear.

"Nope," Mickey replied. "He'll be here though." They looked at each other again in the mirror and Mickey gave her a small smile. She smiled back and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. Sorry it's such a pain in the ass."

Mickey looked over at Ian. "No big deal. Something to do, right?"

"Right," Ian said. His lopsided grin made Mickey’s heart beat faster. God, he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other fics I've started and can't seem to finish. This kept calling to me, so I wrote it instead. :)


End file.
